


Пламя

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы G-PG-13 [18]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Гарак Башира любит-любит-любит.





	Пламя

**Author's Note:**

> POV; мнимая проза.

Ты его погубишь, ты знаешь это; оттого молчишь и не сводишь глаз, словно аспид — с фениксового света, про себя молясь, чтобы тот не гас.


End file.
